There are various systems, methods and/or devices already well known which may be or have been utilized to protect underwater located items such as the hulls of sea vessels in port or other facilities associated therewith, including a buoy, dock area, riverbank, etc. However use of such facilities for protection purposes would not provide damage deterrence measures by timely indicating precise location of attempted infiltrations so as to allow for rapid directed response.